The present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lamp for a vehicle capable of forming a suitable light irradiation pattern and improving chromatic aberration so as to prevent light blindness.
In general, a vehicle is provided with various lamps for illuminating various areas around and within the vehicle. These lamps allow a driver to easily identify objects within the periphery of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven at night, and provide a signal function that informs other drivers or persons around the vehicle of a driving state of the vehicle.
For example, a head lamp, a fog lamp, and the like are mainly provided for the purpose of providing light, and a turn signal lamp, a tail lamp, a brake lamp, a side marker, and the like are provided for the purpose of signaling. In addition, installation references and standards for the lamps for a vehicle are legislated by regulations so that the lamp for a vehicle may sufficiently perform each of the functions.
Recently, there has been a trend toward using light emitting diodes as a light source within vehicle lamps in order to simplify the complicated configurations of the lamps or process steps, and to overcome problems in terms of extending the lifespan of the lamp using the characteristics of the light emitting diode or the amount of space that the lamp takes up by using a small sized light emitting diode.
Lamp in a vehicle are typically provided with a shield in order to block a part of the light irradiated from a light source toward the front side of the light source so as to prevent light blindness, while still forming a light irradiation pattern capable of securing a sufficient visual field.
In addition, vehicular lamps often use an aspherical lens that has various curvatures in accordance with an irradiation range of the light. As such, a spectrum phenomenon may occur in accordance with a material or a curvature of the aspherical lens. For example, the spectrum phenomenon is relatively increased when a curvature of the aspherical lens is large or the aspherical lens is made of a plastic material.
Therefore, a method is required which forms a light irradiation pattern suitable for vehicle vehicular lamp that prevents a spectrum phenomenon form occurring due to the aspherical lens.